Degrassi In The Wild
by Kitkat122697
Summary: What happens when Alli,Zane,Riley,Eli,Clare,Sav,Drew,K.C,and Adam, get stranded on an island. Summary sucks but its my first fan fic.
1. The arrivel

**Yeah it might suck but its my first story so here goes nothing...**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV.<p>

Alli dragged me over the dock and onto the boat that would be taking us to the Caribbean. Alli, K.C, Adam, Eli, Drew, Sav, Riley, Zane, and I planed this trip a few months ago but that was before everything went downhill. I was laughing with Alli about the 5 suit cases she brought when I saw Him… Eli.

The one person who taught me what love was. With the brightest emerald eyes I've ever seen. Every time I look at him I fall in love all over again. I wish he felt the same. Alli dragged me yet again to the back of the boat to avoid Drew. Alli hasn't talked to Drew since he cheated on her with Bianca. But I can't help but think Drew still likes Alli by the way he looks at her and always seems to be around.

"Hey Clare." Adam said wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey Adam, how are you?" I asked once I was released from his grip.

"Good, how are you Alli?" Adam asked blushing. _Awww. _

"I'm good Adam, thanks for asking." She said bringing him into a bear hug.

Adam's once pink tinted face was 1000 times darker by now. Looks like Alli is the object of affection to both Torres boys. Drew's got some competition.

"Alright now that we are all here let's get a move on." Sav said walking in I didn't even know he was here yet.

I looked over everyone. Zane and Riley were laughing about something that happened during the last football game. Drew was talking to Sav about the gig they booked at Above the Dot. K.C, Adam, and Eli were talking about god knows what but all I know is Eli was staring right at me and I instantly felt my cheeks heat up so I just turned to Alli and talked about the trip.

The ship started moving and I heard some other passengers complaining about their rooms being too hot or cold and that crap. Alli's words eventually started to fade out as I entered a trance. Only to be brought out of my thoughts by a load scream and the ship was knocked over 90 degrees and was taking on water. Sav just popped out of nowhere and dragged Alli and I to the life boats.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

All I could do was try and find Clare in the mess of people and make sure she was okay. Sav bolted from his seat probably to find Alli and sure enough there they are Alli struggleing to carry her suitcases jeez doesnt she know we are only going for 2 weeks she packed for 2 months.

Clare and Alli were being dragged through the crowd by Sav over to us and we all jumped into the nearest life boat. Clare was in complete shock shaking and staring wide eyed at everyone around us. I looked over at Adam holding Alli who was crying hysterically. When the ship sank I noticed there were no other life boats in the water... Did everyone else die? After about 30 minutes I guess Clare couldn't take it anymore because she fainted. Riley being like a big brother to her caught her and held her as she was out of it.

After hours of wandering aimlessly everyone fell asleep. I guess Clare must be really out of it beacuse she hasn't woken up yet. I was getting worried. In the middle of the night I woke up to K.C screaming.

"Dude it's an island everyone get up there's an island over there let's get to it!" He screamed while frantically waving his arms around. Clare and Alli were still asleep and we didn't want to wake them. A few hours earlier Clare woke up startled about what happened and I woke up and comforted her back to sleep.

We started out in the direction of the island and got there fast. Alli and Clare still sleeping Zane and Sav carried them to the sand where they laid them down to rest.

"Where do you think we are?" Adam asked obviously shaken up about the situation.

"I'm not sure man maybe we should look around." Drew suggested but Sav just shook his head no.

"We can't it's early and we are all tiered who knows what will happen if we aren't ready to handle what's out there." Sav said quickly.

"Good point." Drew agreed then looked down at Alli sleeping peacefully in the sand. I looked over at Clare who was starting to stir. All the sudden she shot up and jumped from the sand. She was so shocked she ran right into K.C who held her in a tight embrace. I just wanted to hit him right then.

"Clare it's ok the ship was hit by a rogue wave and we made it to an island." K.C said reassuringly.

"How the hell is it _ok_!" Clare snapped at him. K.C jumped slightly from the sudden out burst and muttered a _sorry._ It was very rare that Clare swore so when she did everyone stared wide eyed.

Alli must have heard Clare because she woke up screaming Sav and Clares names. _Oh god. _I thought. Now we have to explain to her what happened and who knows if she will react like Clare. Maybe worse.

All I know is I'm stranded on an island with Clare, what more could I need.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda sucky but its the first chapter it will get better.<strong>


	2. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, I do own soft poka-dot slippers though. Heres chapter 2...**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

After about an hour of explaining to Alli how we got here she finally calmed down. But when she's mad I found it the cutest thing ever. Whoa where did that come from I mean Alli is attractive and all but what about Drew he's wanted to get back with her for a while I can't take her from him. Right?

Right.

"Well now that we all know the situation maybe we should build a fire." Sav suggest just getting small nods all around.

Clare stood up and wrapped Alli in a hug and looked over and me and smiled. She then released Alli long enough to pull me into the hug. Maybe I do like Alli. And maybe Clare knows.

About a half hour later we had wood all set laying in the sand with Eli and K.C trying to start the fire. Every few minutes Eli would glare at K.C I thought he was going to kill K.C for holding Clare earlier but I kept my mouth shut.

"Got it!" K.C shouted as the fire started we all sat around it staring at each other in uncomfortable silence. Which Alli broke.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She beamed. I was hesitant at first but eh why not?

"I'll start," Zane announced. "Adam truth or dare?" _Hmm _

"Dare." I stated but instantly regret it.

"Ha! I dare you to run through the woods screaming 'the world ends tonight.'" _Dang.._

"Dude, WHAT? We don't know what out there yet I'll get killed."

"You'll be fine bro." Drew stated basically forcing me. _Thanks… bro._

"Fine." I stood up and found an entrance to the woods and started sprinting. "THE WORLD ENDS TONIGHT." I called to the silence scared to death. I bolted back and ran right through the group almost to the water.

They all burst out laughing. I must have looked and sounded pretty funny because Clare and Alli looked like they were going to pee their pants and Eli and Sav were crying.

"Ok ok calm down it's not that funny." I told them after about 5 minutes.

"Dude it was so funny I think I'm going to puke blood." Riley told me which caused more giggles to erupt.

"My turn," I told them "Clare truth or dare?" I asked she seemed uneasy.

"Dare." She stated nervously. _Oh Clare Bear you have no idea what you got yourself into._

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

Adam grew a wide smirk that made my heart skip a...WHOA what was that Adam is just my friend and brother the my cheating ex. I mean I guess I've always been slightly attracted to Adam but being on this island just made me realize how much I need him. _Hmm maybe I do like him._ But I can't be with him because he's Drew's brother. Right?

Right.

"Well Clare Bear I dare you to jump in the ocean naked." Adam grinned, Clare froze and glared at Adam.

"WHAT?" Clare shrieked.

"You heard me jump." Adam said laughing. I looked over at Eli who was... wait was he blushing?

"Can't you give me another one I can't do that." Clare begged opening her eyes wide and jutting her bottom lip out to beg.

"Fine jump but with clothes on." Adam gave in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Adam." She shouted hugging him. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy course through me.

With that Clare ran down to the water and dived in head first in the water. She then burst back shivering like crazy practically sitting on the fire.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I'm going to kill Adam for that. It's my turn but I'm not gonna get my pay back yet. It's Alli's turn for some fun.

"Alli t-t-truth or d-dare?" I studdered from being cold I swear if I get sick I'm gonna kill somebody.

"Truth." She replied quickly.

"W-who d-d-do you like?" I asked hoping she'd say Adam and they could be together.

"Umm no one right now sorry." She responded bluntly but I knew she was lying.

"Oh well, Eli truth or dare?" She asked smiling widely all of the sudden.

"Dare." Eli smirked. _Oh that smirk._

"I dare you to eat sand."

"Easy." Eli replied picking up a small handful of sand and popping it in his mouth. Adam raised an eye brow while Eli's face turned sour and he spit out the sand just as quick.

"HA!" Alli squealed.

"Ok you guys maybe we should all get some rest." Sav said. We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chappie 2...<strong>


	3. Sweet Dreams and cut backs

**Ok so here is chapter 3 and just so you all know Eli and Clare were never together yet in this they are just friends that are in love when Clare said he tought her what love was and that whole thing and wished he felt the same she means she wished he liked her back. Hope that cleared things uppers...**

* * *

><p>Still Clare's POV<p>

It had only been about 30 minutes since everyone went to sleep and I couldn't fall asleep so I got up and started walking. Only to be caught by the one and only Eli. Though he did tackle me to the ground and cover my mouth.

"Where you going Clare Bear?" He smirked. Oh how I wanted to smack that smirk off his face right now.

"Well if you must know Elijah I couldn't sleep." I told him grinning as he winced at the use of his full name.

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting you go alone. We don't know what's out there." He told me.

"Well then I guess you're coming with me."

"That can be done." He then got off me and held out a hand for me which I took and got up. We then walked to the edge of the water and sat on a big rock counting stars.

"Do you think we'll get saved?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well Clare Bear I'm not sure I can only hope so." He said sadly.

"So who do you miss most?"

"No one I have everyone I need right here." _Hmm_

"Oh ha yeah I guess." I said yawning.

"Tiered are we Blue Eyes?"

"What no Clare Bear?" I said grinning again.

"Nah I like Blue Eyes better."

"Me too."

"Well let's get to bed young lady." He said getting off the rock and helping me down, we made our way back to the group and I laid down in the sand.

"I have to pee." Eli said walking away.

"How classy."

"Oh shut up." He called back. A few minutes later he came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me back to him. And that's how I fell asleep my first night. In the arms of the boy I love.

* * *

><p>Sav's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning and my back hurt like hell. I almost forgot we were stuck here. I looked through my suitcase which I was able to save from the ship and pulled out a big Degrassi sweatshirt. I looked over everyone and my eyes stopped on Alli and Adams hands almost intertwined I couldn't help but smile. I then looked next to them at Eli and Clare all wrapped up... I KNEW IT! I so knew they loved eachother.

Alli started to stir and she smiled and whispered hi then looked over to Eli and Clare and squealed so loud everyone woke up.

"What's wrong?" Riley shouted jumping from the sand.

"I'll tell you later." Alli giggled.

"Ok anyway," I started. "maybe we should all look around and see whats out there."

"Should we look for shealter or something?" Drew suggested I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Ok we will split into 2 groups, group 1 will search for food, group 2, shealter." I suggested.

"Sure but what will we hunt with?" Riley asked a bit confused. I knew just what to say though.

"Well we have the jack knife and an axe we could make spears or something so we don't break the knife or axe because we are gonna need to use those more."

"Ok so let's get to work on that then." Adam spoke up.

"Ok group 1 Drew, Riley, Zane, K.C. Group 2 Clare, Alli, Adam, Eli, and me." I told them as they started moving stuff around.

"Good with me." K.C spoke up while picking up wood around the forest of the island.

And with that the next 45 minutes were about making spears and just goofing off. I know it's weird but I kinda like it here. I mean don't get me wrong I miss my family and home but this place is so quiet and I'm with a bunch of friends. Part of me really wants to get saved, but a small part wants to not get saved and be here for a while longer.

"Ok we have the spears let's go." Drew said jumping from the sand and walking toward his group.

"Ok if anything happens try to come back here don't go further in the woods we should meet back here in maybe an hour." I told group 1 as they were about to go into the woods.

"Understood," Riley said. "let's go."

And with that they were in the woods and I looked back at Alli and Clare who looked a little nervous.

"Alright let's go now look out for eachother and watch where your walking." I said as they all nodded.

We walked for about 30 minutes picking up wood for a fire and looking at trees for shealter. I was about to start cutting up some wood when I heard a loud _CRASH._ I turned around and looked down at Clare who had fallen and had blood going down her back.

"Eli get her back and take care of that cut." I told him he nodded and picked her up bridal style and turned to walk away. "Oh and Eli," I started as he turned around. "be careful." He nodded, and gave a little smirk before he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was chapter 3 don't worry there will be more Eclare and Adali moments alot more acctually<strong>


	4. 20 questions

**Ok so heres Chapter 4 I'm gonna clear some stuff up. 1. They have their suitcases becuz when they jumped in the life boat they had their stuff becuz well they just do. 2. the life boat had survival gear in it well not much but some ill mention that later in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

As I was carrying Clare back to the shore I almost tripped a few times. Anyway I made it back with Clare and set her down in the sand and told her to sit up. I then turned around and went to the supply kit Zane found in the life boat when we first got here and opened it to see what we had. Water, water proof matches, emergency ration bars, first aid kit and we already took out the knife and axe.

I grabbed the first aid kit and walked back to Clare whoes back was covered in blood.

"Clare I'm gonna have to lift your shirt in the back." I told her knowing she'd freak out.

"Umm do you really have to?" She asked turning her head slightly and I could see her pink tinted cheeks.

"If you want your cut to get cleaned then yes I must." I told her.

"Fine." She said shivering slightly.

I then lifted her shirt and cleaned her cut she let out a little wimper as the neosporin from the first aid kit stung her cut. Finally it was clean and had a large band aid on it and I told her to go change her shirt. She came back about 5 minutes later and sat next to me.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Any time Blue Eyes." I told her as I stood up and held out a hand to her. She took my hand and stood up and I dragged her over to the rocks where we were last night.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked.

"What game?"

"20 questions."

"Sure, why not?"

"When do you think we will get saved?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure if we will."

"We will don't lose hope Clare Bear." I told her as she groned at her nickname.

"Right, well what's your favorite thing about being stuck here?" She asked. I just smirked at her.

"Being stuck here with you." I smiled a real smile while she blushed. I leaned a little closer and we were just about...

"Hey guys!" I turned to Alli waving at us, holding wood in the other arm.

"Hey Alli." Clare smiled avoiding eye contact with me.

"Sav sent me back with some fire wood to see if you were ok." She told Clare. Clare smiled and nodded.

"She's ok." I told Alli a little annoyed for her interrupting us. She smiled and walked back into the woods probably to Sav and Adam. I looked at Clare standing shyly and blushing. _This girl's gonna be the death of me._

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

K.C, Riley, Zane and I went off in the woods we saw a lot of things but no people or animals. I was beginning to think we wouldn't find anything when K.C stopped dead in his tracks.

"Up there in that tree, theres some bananas." He said pointing up at the tree.

"Well how do we get them down?" Riley asked.

"Well maybe someone could climb the tree." Zane suggested looking at us all.

"I will." I told them giving K.C my spear. I jumped up and grabbed on and started climbing. It wasn't that big so i got up and back down in maybe 2 minutes. With about 13 bananas and K.C started cracking up but I don't know why.

"Dude?" Riley asked him after about a minute.

"I'm sorry it's just funny that he had to climb that tiny tree and got 13 bananas." K.C said still laughing.

"Um I think a banana hit you on the head." Zane told him patting him on the back.

"Ok well maybe we should start heading back to camp." I told them turning to walk back to the others. We started heading back when we ran into Alli. _Just the one person I'd want to see. _I thought.

"Oh hey guys I can't find Adam and Sav I went to check on Clare and Eli and I got lost. Have you seen them?"

"No sorry."

"Wait what do you mean check on Clare and Eli." Zane asked.

"Oh Clare fell and got a cut on her back and Eli took her back to the shore to clean the cut up." She told him I swear to god K.C looked pissed before going back to normal.

"Eli and Clare alone? Is she ok?" K.C asked worried.

"Yeah she's ok they are still back on the island." Alli told him looking him up and down suspiciously.

"Ok anyway we should be getting back." Riley spoke up.

"Yeah." We all continued back to the shore where Clare,Eli,Adam, and Sav were all sitting around a fire talking. When Adam saw Alli his face lit up and he and Sav ran over and hugged her.

"Hey we couldn't find you are you ok?" Adam asked after releasing her from his grip.

"Yeah I ran into Drew,K.C,Riley, and Zane and we headed back here." She told them.

"Ok well let's relax for a while by the fire." Sav told everyone. while sitting next to Eli who was next to Clare who was next to Adam. We all sat down and talked about the stupidest things for an hour, seriously stupid we even talked about the word 'Ollivander' because Clare thought it was the funniest word ever. We ate our bananas and I looked over at Alli who was sound asleep with her head resting on Adam's shoulder.

"Maybe we should set up shealter." K.C suggested. Sav nodded and looked at Alli then to Clare.

"Clare why don't you and Alli sit this one out." Sav told Clare who just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**Just R&R for more.**


	5. Building shelters and Girl talks

**Chappie 5:I dont own degrassi if i did it would be well lets say different, i do own pretty green eyes and this amazing story.**

* * *

><p>K.C's POV<p>

I never thought buliding a shealter would be this hard. I swear the damn thing would not stay up. Every time we got a side up it would fall back down. After about the 5th time it fell we all became very frustrated especially Drew.

"I swear to god I will murder something if this keeps falling down!" Drew shouted. I could hear Clare giggleing in the back ground, when Eli turned around and smiled at her. _Ugh Eli i hated that guy, he just wasn't right for Clare she'd be better with someone like well I don't know ME!_

"What's so funny Blue Eyes?" Eli asked her smirking because he knew exactly what was funny.

"Oh ya know the sky, the sand, Drew, the normal." She said smiling at him.

"I'm dead serious." Drew told her smiling lightly.

"I'm sure you are Drew." She told him grinning.

"Ok enough talk let's get back to work." Sav told everyone. And with that the next few minutes we were just coming with ways to try to keep the sides up.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

Being on this island I've come to the conclusion that I really _really_ like Adam, I don't care if he's Drew's brother, he's so much better. He's sweet,cute,funny, and he makes me happy just being around him even if he isn't talking to me directly. I wasn't even sleeping I was just acting so I could lean my head on Adams shoulder. This calls for a girl talk.

"Clare." I whispered.

"What?" She asked a bit startled that I was awake.

"I have to talk to you alone." I told her while getting up. She stood next to me and looked back at the boys who were hard at work on the shealter.

"Should we tell the guy's so they don't think we are like I don't know, dead?" She asked looking back at Eli. _Oh we soo need a girl talk._

"Ok," I started. "guy's I'm taking Clare Bear on a walk, we will be back later bye!" I shouted back to them. Sav just looked up and nodded to us and we left.

About 5 minutes into the woods I stopped and sat on a rock patting the spot next to me for Clare. She sat down and looked at me curiously. I giggled.

"Oh Clare Bear we havn't had a girl talk since we got here and I want to know what's going on with you and Eli." I told her watching her cheeks turn 5 shades of pink.

"Well I want to know what's going on with you and Adam." She told me grinning widely, this time I turned 5 shades of pink.

"If I tell you will you tell me?" I asked knowing it would work.

"Sure, go on."

"Well before we got here I was kinda starting to get really attracted to him and being here it's like, like he's the only one who can bring out the best in me. I think I'm falling for him." I told her as she started squealing, I had to cover her mouth with my hand. "Shh the guy's are gonna think we are getting murdered by a wild boar, or something." I told her. She slowly nodded and I took my hand off her mouth.

"Good I knew it, you two are so inlove it's not funny." She said smirking. _Wow Eli is rubbing off on her._

"Well we don't know if he likes me back yet." I told her kinda dissapointed.

"Oh believe me he does, anyway me and Eli..." She started when I interrupted her by squealing, but stopped before it got too loud.

"Anyway as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, we are just friends but earlier on the beach when you interrupted us there we were about to kiss... I think." She told me looking down at her hands in her lap shyly.

"You think?"

"Well we were playing 20 questions and I asked him what his favorite thing about being here was and he said being here with me and started leaning in, and you interrupted us."

"Oh my god, I'm sooooo sorry I should keep my mouth shut oh man."

"Alli calm down it's ok who knows how long we will be here I'm sure I'll have another chance." She told me, I smiled and stood up. She then stood up and we hugged and walked back to camp. We didn't see the boy's anywhere in site.

"Where are they?" I asked Clare, she shrugged and sat in the sand. I sat next to her digging my toes in the sand. A few minutes later all of the boy's emerged from inside the shealter I didn't even notice was made.

"Ta da." Adam said grinning and clapping his hands together. I smiled and giggled shyly. Clare and I got up and walked over and we all started talking randomly. I stood next to Adam and whispered.

"Meet me in the woods in 10 minutes we need to talk." He blushed and nodded_. All I can say is I hope this works._

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 5. What is Alli gonna talk to Adam about in the woods... I wonder<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it" **

**R&R for more!**


	6. New love and friendly talks

**Here is chapter 6 its gonna start with Alli and Adams conversation**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

"Meet me in the woods in 10 minutes we need to talk." Alli whispered in my ear, I could feel my cheeks heat up and I nodded. With that she walked down the path in the woods. A few minutes later I walked down the path and found her sitting on a rock.

"Hey."

"Hey!" She said smiling brightly and running up to me.

"Look Adam I'm just gonna get this off my cheast. I really really like you and I don't care if you're Drew's brother I want to be with you." She told me shyly looking down. _YES! FINALLY!_ I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me when I looked into her big brown eyes I lost it and I kissed her soft and sweet. She was a little shocked at first but she relaxed into the kiss. Finally I had to pull away for air.

"I like you too." I whispered in her ear, and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Then let's go back shall we head back to camp then." She said. I smiled and nodded and help my hand out to her and she took it and we started walking back. Along the way she tripped over a tree root and we both fell, me landing on top of her. I looked down at her and we both started cracking up. Right in the middle of her giggles I leaned down and kissed her short but sweet.

"Let's go." I stood and she took my hand. We then walked very carefully back to the group. Once in the clearing everyone shot up and ran to us. Let's just say Sav and Drew weren't to happy.

"Where the hell were you two?" Sav asked clearly pissed off. Alli lifted our intertwinded fingers and waved them in his face. His expression imediately softened while Drew got even madder. But kept quiet.

"Congrats man." Eli said patting me on the back. Alli smiled at me and walked away to Clare where I heard squealing. Me and Eli started cracking up from it and high fived.

* * *

><p>Riley's POV<p>

I'm happy for Adam and Alli they're good together and we've all known they liked eachother so I'm sure we are all just relieved.

"Nice you two but maybe we should all relax for the rest of the day." I suggested to everyone who shrugged or nodded and sat down by the fire.

"So how did you do it?" Clare asked the boys.

"Do what?" K.C asked.

"Get the shelter up, last time we checked Drew was gonna murder someone if it kept falling." She told us.

"Oh that well Eli found some vines which we used to tie the sides together and keep it up." Zane told everyone.

"I just saw it laying around there and grabbed it." Eli told her blushing. Now there's one more couple we need to get together.

A few hours later we were all just talking and goofing around Alli and Adam would sneak glances at eachother and Eli and Clare were sitting really close. A few hours after dark we alll decided to go to bed. About an hour later I was woken up by someone walking around outside. I jumped up and looked at everyone I noticed Alli and Adam next to eachother Alli in his arms. Zane sleeping next to me Eli, Drew K.C and Sav all sleeping in different corners but there was one place next to Eli that was empty... Clare.

I walked outside and saw her sitting on a big rock by the water throwing rocks in it. I walked up and sat next to her she didn't seem startled that i just appeared, but she just smiled shyly.

"Hi Riley." She whispered.

"Hey Clare, what's wrong?" I asked knowing something was up with her shes been so out of it since we got here.

"Nothing." She told me avoiding eye contact.

"Clare I know somethings up, talk to me."

"It's..." She trailed off when I interrupted.

"Eli." I finished for her.

"Yeah, it's just we almost kissed earlier today and we haven't talked since."

"Well things are always awkward between a first almost kiss between friends who like eachother." I told her while her cheeks turned pink and she smiled

"You really think he likes me back?" She asked.

"Yes I do, the way he looks at you and blushes when you're not looking." I told her I swear her cheeks were so red they almost looked like fire.

"What should I do about it then?" She asked.

"Well tomorrow maybe you should talk to him about it." I told her.

"Yeah I guess your're right." She told me. I smiled.

"Aren't I always." I laughed and she joined in.

"Wow way to ruin the moment." She giggled. I stood up and looked at her, but she was just sitting there.

"You coming to bed?" I asked. She smiled slightly and shook her head no.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a little bit."

"Ok be careful if you need anything just yell." I told her. She smiled and nodded. I walked back in and looked over everyone again my eyes stopping on Eli._ Oh you idiot just talk to her._ I thought to myself. While laying down in the sand and drifting off the sleep...

I woke up the next morning and noticed one thing... Clare was still not in her 'bed'. _Where is she now? _I thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun ha. Where's Clare?<strong>

**Like it? **

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R for more!**


	7. How about a little swim?

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and don't worry you'll find out where Clare was, just look below!**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I was just sleeping normally when I heard yelling and running around. I opened my eyes to find I was the only one still in the shelter, I got up and walked outside to see Adam looking all over the edge of the woods. Alli ran up to me in a panic.

"Have you seen Clare we can't find her?" Alli asked. My eyes widened.

"Who was the last one to see her?" I asked everyone who stopped panicing when they saw I was up.

"I was," Riley spoke up. "last night she couldn't sleep and I saw her throwing rocks in the water and we started talking and I asked if she was coming to bed and she said later and then I woke up and she wasn't here." He told us all looking worried. Just then we heard wood cracking and Clare stepped out of the woods dripping wet. When she came in sight K.C ran to her and hugged her tight. _Oh he's just asking for it..._

"Where the hell were you Clare Bear?" Alli asked looking pissed.

"And why are you wet?" Zane asked calmly.

"I was walking around last night after talking to Riley and I went in the woods and found little lake thing so I went swimming." She told everyone calmly shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow." Adam said staring her down. He slowly walked up to her and glared into her eyes while she let out a small smile. He softly smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Ha wow that was a good staring contest if I've ever seen one." Drew told everyone.

"Anyway I came back to see if you sleepy heads were up yet but I guess you were," She started. "well anyway let's go swimming grab your swim suits and let's go." She said tugging Alli to the little shelter for her bag. 5 minutes later everyone was in their swim suits and Clare was dragging everyone through the woods to a little water hole.

"Nice!" K.C said smiling.

"Jump!" Sav shouted at Adam who somehow was at the top of a cliff that was right above the water.

"Look out below!" Adam shouted jumping and curling up into canon ball style and splashing in. All the guys ran to the top and started jumping once everyone was in I looked to the top and noticed Clare still at the top with Alli.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Blue Eyes jump!"

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"Hey, Blue Eyes jump!" I heard and when I looked down it was Eli. I looked at Alli who looked nervous. I was nervous too even though I've been down here I never jumped in off the cliff I avoided it.

"Come on Alli, I'll jump with you." I told her while she just shook her head no.

"I'm scared."

"Me too, but Alli part of life is being scared, and another part is over coming your fears." I told her and she looked at me and smiled. I held out my hand which she took.

"On 3." She told me

"1." I started.

"2." She continued.

"3!" We shouted at the same time while jumping off the cliff and into the water when we came back up all the boys were cheering and splashing us.

"Was that so bad?" Eli asked me smirking.

"Acctually no." I told him while getting out and running back to the top where everyone else was. Once it was down to Alli, Adam, Eli, and I, Adam grabbed Alli's hand and they jumped together. I was about to jump when I felt a hand on my lower back and I was lifted bridal style by Eli who was smirking down at me sinisterly. _CRAP!_

"You wouldn't." I told him shyly.

"Watch me." He said jumping off the side of the cliff. I screamed so loud I'm sure birds flew away. The next thing I know I was under water. Once I resurfaced I splashed Eli and pouted. He swam over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm still mad." I said. I was joking but he didn't know that. I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"I said sorry what more is there?" He asked sadly. I felt kinda bad though.

"I'm kidding it's ok." I told him smiling. The next few hours of the day were spent jumping off the cliff, swimming,and a giant game of Marco, Polo. After we were done and dried off we started heading back to camp when Alli stopped me.

"Clare I can't find my, uh, shirt." She told me.

"I'll help you look," I told her while looking back and the boys and motioning them to go on. "where do you think it is?" I asked. While she pulled it from behind a rock. I stared at her confused, while she sat on a rock and patted the spot next to her. I got the hint and sat next to her.

"So you and Riley last night?" She asked.

"Woah Alli no, I couldn't sleep and he came and found me because I woke him up and he gave me some advice on Eli thats all." I told her reasuringly.

"Oh that's all?" She asked.

"Yes Alli and anyway he's dating Zane and I like Eli." I told her.

"Ok ok just wondering." She said while standing up and walking back. She stopped and screamed so loud a few minutes later all the boys were heard rustleing in the trees to get back.

"What?" I shouted.

"SNAKE!" She screamed pointing at a large Boa constrictor in front of her.

"Don't move!" I told her she just looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yeah 'cause that would be a good idea." She told me. By this time all the guys were in sight running toward us. While Alli put her hand up telling them to stop.

"What is it?" Adam asked worried. Alli pointed down to the ground a few feet from K.C's feet. All the boys looked down and stared wide eyed while K.C looked about ready to scream.

"Got it!" Drew said hitting it with a spear. Now when did he get the spear? All I know is after that the snake was dead and Sav was carrying it back to camp. Did he expect us to eat it?

"Dinner." Sav said holding it up once we were back.

"Ewwww." Alli and I shreiked.

"Well we can't live off bananas forever." Sav told us.

"Fine." We said defeated. We ate the snake it wasn't that bad acctually and it was about 8 feet long so we have some left for tomorrow. After about 2 we were just sitting talking randomly. Alli smiled widely at us all before saying.

"Let's play truth or dare." _Again?_

"I'll start," Adam said. "Clare truth or dare." Well last time I picked a dare from Adam I was in cold water. _Hmmmm_. _Why not?_

"Dare." I said. Adam smiled and looked around at us all.

"I dare you to kiss Eli." He smiled wickedly. I could tell I was blushing I looked over at Eli who was avoiding eye contact and blushing too. I leaned over and kissed his cheek catching him off gaurd.

"That's not what I meant." Adam pouted.

"Sorry, gotta be more specific next time Adam." I said sticking my toung out at him. After a few more random truth's and dare's we decided to go to sleep. I once again couldn't sleep so I waited about 45 minutes to make sure everyone was asleep before walking very quietly outside to a big rock. Once again I started throwing little rocks in the water when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I thought it was Eli so I said.

"Go to sleep Eli."

"It's not Eli." Said a firmilliar voice. I slowly turned around to face him.

"Hi K.C."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok the snake thing was not my idea. Hmm what does K.C want?<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**


	8. Jelouse Ex's and secret confessions

**Baabadoo baabaabaabadoobe doobe doobe doobe baabadoobow! Don't ask. This is my secound time writing this chapter cause everyting got deleted. URGH!**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"Hi K.C." I said shocked he was up.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked sitting down next to me looking out at the water.

"Shouldn't you?" I asked smirking.

"Wow Eli has really rubbed off you eh?" He said looking me up and down.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit upset.

"All I'm saying is ever since he came around you're not the same Clare I dated."

"How?"

"You're more sarcastic, witty, and you smirk alot more now."

"Is that bad?" I asked angry.

"I guess, yeah."

"Well I'm not the same girl I was when we dated and you're not the same boy." I told him calmly.

"I know but I miss you."

"Then why did you dump me?" I asked obviously pissed off.

"I was dumb, I was hoping we could get back together." _Oh hell no! I was beyond mad I was livid._

"No, not in a million years I'm completely over you, and I would never think of being with you ever again!" I shouted. He looked hurt but turned to me and tried to kiss me! I smacked him so fast and hard I'm sure someone probably woke up in the shelter. I then got up and ran. I didn't know where I was going, honestly I didn't care. I just kept going until I couldn't breathe. I heard foot steps a few minutes later but I passed out before I could see who.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I wanted to hit K.C so hard right now. I wasn't really asleep I was pretending so when Clare got up to go outside on the beach I could join her and maybe it would be the moment but someone beat me to it. I looked around and noticed who was missing other that Clare...K.C! After that I heard yelling and heard Clare confess she likes me. I then heard a smacking sound and noticed a very pissed off K.C coming back into the shelter. I heard foot steps moving fast out into the woods... Clare.

I ran out into the woods following the footsteps until they stopped. I listened closly and heard deep breathing by a tree. I found Clare passed out behind it. I picked her up and carried her back laying down with her in my arms and I didn't let go.

In the morning I looked around and saw Clare still in my arms and we were the only two still in the shelter. She started squirming so I let go and watched as she jumped up and stared down at me.

"How did I get here? I remember fighting with K.C and running, then nothing." She told me looking around curiously.

"Well after your fight with K.C which I heard by the way you didn't come back so I went and got you and brought you back." I told her watching her cheeks turn pink.

"How much did you hear?" She asked me looking down shyly. _I wasn't gonna say anything yet. I want our moment to have the perfect timing and setting. Not here, now. _I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Is there something you didn't want me to hear?" I sarcastically asked.

"N-no. Now how m-much did you hear?" She studdered blushing.

"Not much."

"G-g-good." She studdered again

"My oh my Clare Edwards do I make you nervous?" I asked stepping closeer.

"In your dreams." She said walking out. _Oh Blue Eyes you have no idea._

* * *

><p>Sav's POV<p>

**(10 minutes earlier.)**

Last night was weird I heard the whole thing and as I was about to comfort her someone beat me to it. I looked over and saw Eli gone. _GOOD!_ About 10 minutes later Eli came back carrying Clare in his arms and laying down with her. I smiled and went to bed. In the morning I noticed Alli and Adam were already up and outside by a fire.

"Hey Sav!" Alli smiled at me.

"Hey." I said. She looked at Adam and sat down next to him. He looked at me nervously. I laughed.

"Dude it's ok." I told him laughing. He smiled and threw an arm around Alli. We all talked about random stuff.

"Hey did anyone else hear the yelling last night?" Adam asked. I nodded and Alli shook her head no.

"What happened?" Adam asked me.

"Well Clare and K.C got in a fight 'cause he wanted her back and she said no, he came back in pissed off and Eli went to get Clare. About 10 minutes later he came back with her in his arms and they went to sleep." I told them while they sat there with their mouths hung open.

"Wow!" Was Adams only reply. I nodded laughing. While Drew walked out of the shelter stretching.

"Hey guys." He said upset looking at Adams arm around Alli.

"Hey." I said back when no one else said anything. A few minutes later Riley, Zane, and K.C all walked out. We all stared at K.C who still looked mad.

"What?" He growled at us. We all looked away and talked about random things to ease the tention. A few minutes we heard talking from inside the shelter.

"Looks like the love birds are up." Alli said happily.

"So what." K.C said madly.

"Dude chill, you dumped her so this is your fault." Riley told him calmly.

"How is it my fault?" K.C asked in disbelief.

"Well your the one who broke her heart and she wasn't gonna stay single forever. Face it Clare is a pretty girl so it was just bound that another boy would come sweep her off her feet like you did." Drew told him 'matter of factly'.

"Whatever I'm going for a walk." K.C told us all while standing up and walking throught the woods. Just as he was out of sight we all let out a sigh of relief and Clare and Eli walked out both blushing. _Hmm._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 ^^^^^^^<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**


	9. Long walks and true love

**Ok you guys wanted more Ziley and here it is! Drum role please... *cricket* *cricket* Fine ill do it myself. DADADADADADADADADA close enough...**

* * *

><p>Zane's POV<p>

After K.C walked away all mad I decided maybe it's time Riley and I have a little talk. We havn't spent much time together since we got here maybe now is the time.

"Riley do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, I looked closer and noticed a pink tint spreading across his cheeks.

"Um sure, see ya guys." He said to everyone who just sat there saying _'ooooo' _and Alli saying _'Ooo la la' _in a sing song voice. We walked for maybe about 15 minutes 'till we were far enough into the woods to have some privacy. _Nows the time.._ I told myself.

"Riley there is something I need to tell you." I told him he looked nervous.

"What is it?" He asked shyly.

"Well we've been dating for awhile now and I want to tell you, I love you and that if I had to be stuck on an island with someone I'm glad it's with you." I told him, I could feel my cheeks heating up, I probably looked like a tomato.

"I love you too Zane." He told me smiling. I hugged him tight and when we pulled away we kissed. He looked down and picked up a sharp rock and looked at me smiling. I raised and eye brow as he turned around and drew on the tree behind us.

_RILEY_

_ZANE_

_FOREVER!_

I smiled and kissed him agian because that is the sweetest thing he's ever done. He held out his hand and we started to head back to camp. When we got there we noticed one thing. Everyone was gone...

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

When Riley and Zane walked off I looked at everyone and said.

"Wanna play hide and seek, we hide they seek?" I asked they all looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"It'll be fun." I said smirking.

"Let's go." Clare spoke up while standing. After that we all got up.

"GO!" I shouted to everyone and started running. I looked back and saw Clare running into the woods so I followed her. I saw her wander up to the top of the cliff over the water hole we were the day before. I followed her up and she just sat there looking up at the sky through the trees. I laid down next to her and she jumped. Standing up, I stood too.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" She asked startled.

"Well you see I came from a school called Degrassi where me and some friends went on a cruise to..." I started but was cut off.

"You know what I meant." She said giggleing.

"Well I saw you coming out here and I followed you." I told her smirking.

"Followed? More like stalking." She said smiling.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" I asked her noticing her blush.

"Oh just thinking, looking at the clouds making shapes ya know." She said shyly looking down.

"Well that one is a giraff." I said pointing at a random blob in the sky.

"I don't see it but I guess if the amazing Eli Goldsworthy sees somthing it must be there, right?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why yes of course!" I exclaimed smirking. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me and started leaning in.

"Hey found you!" Riley exclamied from the ground by the water with everyone else. I was so shocked by it I fell in the water pulling Clare with me. When I resurfaced with Clare I noticed 2 things... 1. Everyone was laughing and cheering. 2. Clare was not too happy. When she got out I quickly followed only to be stopped by all the guys and Sav motioned for Alli to go on._This can't be good._

"So how are you and Clare?" Adam asked.

"Just friends." I told him noticing all the guys faces drop except K.C's.

"Nothing else?" Sav questioned.

"Well I was so close to kissing her before you came out of no where and scared me." I told them sarcastically.

"Oh sorry dude." Adam said looking ashamed.

"Dude it's ok, there will be more chances." I told him smiling he smiled at me and nodded. I looked around and then down at my dripping wet clothing and we all started cracking up.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Alli and I were walking back laughing, a lot. She kept pointing and laughing at my flushed face and wet clothing.

"You're not really mad right?" She asked smiling evily.

"No, I think it was kinda funny, the almost kiss then the falling into the water." I told her laughing.

"ALMOST KISS!" She asked shocked. She must have not seen.

"Yeah we almost kissed when you guys came." I told her grinning.

"Again that's the secound time I've done that. Dang it!" She said upset.

"Alli it's ok there will be other chances." I told her happily.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Not at all, when the time is right, it will come."

"I guess you're right." She said.

"Aren't I always?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't go getting a big head." She said smirking. We were now sitting by the water on a big rock just talking randomly about her and Adam, Eli and I, Zane and Riley, Etc. We couldn't stop laughing when the guys came back all of them dripping wet. They then explained that Eli pushed them in and they got in a big water war.

It was almost sunset, when I told Alli I was gonna go on a walk. She nodded and I left I was sitting on the cliff again looking at the sky. When out of no where someone sits next to me. I look to my left and smile when I see who it is.

"Oh hey."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha who is it with Clare.. dun dun da. hehe.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**


	10. FINALLY!

**Otay so here is chapta 10**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I saw Clare whisper something to Alli then get up and leave into the woods.

"Alli, I have to talk to Clare real quick." I whispered in her ear.

"Ok." She told me then motioned for me to go off.

I walked for about 10 minutes before I finally found Clare, what is up with her and that water hole cliff. I walked up quietly and sat down, she looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh hey." She smiled and gave a small wave at me.

"Hi Clare Bear, we havn't talked too much." I told her giving a small wave myself.

"I know, so how are you and Alli?" She asked sitting up.

"Good, how are you and Eli?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Just friends." She said while laughing and hitting me on the arm.

"But you want to be more." I said more of a statement than a question.

"Well yeah." She said blushing and looking down.

"Well I know he does too." I told her.

"Well I don't know, it doesn't seem like it at somtimes and others it does."

"Well he does, all the time," I told her looking into her eyes. "so what are you doing here anyway?"

"I like to come here and think, look at the clouds make shapes you know all that kid stuff." She said looking up at the pinkish, orange sky.

"It's really pretty." I told her looking at it.

"This is the first time I've really seen the sunset, like really looked long and hard." She told me smiling.

"Yeah, it's kinda hypnotizing." I told her laughing.

"Yeah, I might start walking off the cliff into the water." We both started cracking up at the thought.

"Hey whats going on?" Someone shouted from the edge of the water. I looked down and saw Eli walking up to us. We stopped laughing so hard and it turned into little giggles. He stared at us like we were crazy and sat down.

"What's so funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You had to be there." I joked while Clare kept giggling.

"Well then." Eli said smirking at Clare who was also blushing.

"Well I'm gonna head back to Alli, I mean camp." I told them now blushing myself.

"Aww." Clare said giggling again.

"Whatever." I told her getting up and walking away.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

_Now's the time._ I thought to myself.

"Clare truth or dare?" I asked.

"I didn't know we were playing." She said laughing.

"Well we are." I told her smirking.

"Dare." She said nervously.

"I dare you to jump in with me."

"Ok." She got up and took my hand and we jumped. When she went back up for air I followed.

"What was the point of..." She started, but I cut her off with a kiss. The one kiss I've been waiting for since I first met her. She was shocked but relaxed into it. We kissed for I don't know how long but when we pulled away she just blushed and looked away from me. I grabbed her chin and made her face me but she still looked away.

"Clare, look at me." I told her, she did and turned a darker shade of red.

"That fight you had with K.C well I did hear it, I like you too." I told her smirking, she smiled and I kissed her again. We got out of the water and she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Just you had to make me jump in the water and get soaking wet again, like when you fell in." She said chuckling.

"Well we should probably head back." I told her offering my hand which she took.

We started heading back to camp where we saw everyone just sitting there board. When we walked out Alli noticed out hands and shreiked, which caused everyone to turn around and stare at us.

"FINALLY!" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs pretending to faint.

"Yeah I know, took ya long enough." Sav said hitting me on the back of the head.

"Yeah yeah I know." I said rubbing my head.

"Well it's been a long day, let's just relax." Clare told everyone sitting down by the fire followed by everyone. We just started goofing off until it started pouring, I stood up and grabbed Clare's hand and we all ran inside out little shelter and started laughing.

"So how did it happen you two?" Alli asked pointing at me and Clare.

"Well Adam and I were talking by the water hole and Eli came and he dared me to jump in the water with him, which is why our clothes are wet, but you didn't notice of course and when I came back up for air he kissed me and said he liked me too and then we came back here." Clare told them all.

"Awwwww." Alli shreiked.

"So what should we do?" Adam asked.

"Go to sleep Drew said yawning.

"I guess." K.C said. We all layed down and went to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Finally EClare.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R**


	11. Late night talks

**Okay so heres chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night to a weird sound, I looked around and noticed someone missing. Alli. I figured something must be wrong so I got up and went to find her. I followed the small trail of foot prints in the woods for about 20 minutes. Finally I found Alli staring into a small streme.

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said looking down into the water. I looked down to and saw our reflections.

"About?" I asked.

"I don't know, just this place." She said looking sad.

"Alli what's wrong?"

"It's just, what if we never get saved?"

"Even if we don't we still have eachother I know it's not enough like your family but it's all we have." I told her looking at the sky.

"No Adam it's not that I love you guys you are my family and I'm happy for that it's just I don't know. UGH." She said looking back into the water.

"Alli what are you looking at?" I finally asked.

"My reflection." She said smiling slightly.

"Why?"

"Do you ever not really remember who you are? Like one day you just wake up and don't remember." She asked looking me in the eyes.

"Not really, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah sometimes, so by looking at myself it I don't know helps me remember. Ya know?"

"I guess, well I think." I said smiling and nudging her slightly. She smiled and nudged me back. The next thing I know I was kissing her. We jumped apart when we heard a snapping sound from behind us. She jumped up and I stood taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Oh it's just you." I smiled at them.

"Yup." He said.

* * *

><p><strong> I know it's short its kinda a filler chapter I'll have a longer one up tomorrow.<strong>

**Like it? **

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it? **

**R&R**


	12. Hide and seek

**Sorry for not updating yesterday like I said but i was soooooo busy!**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Alli and Adam were both gone. I smirked and looked around my eyes landing on _her._ Clare. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I crawled over to her and gently rocked her awake. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she looked up and smiled at me. I stood up and took her hand pulling her up. She looked at me curiously but I put my finger to her mouth before she could say anything and pulled her outside.

"Adam and Alli are gone let's go find them." I told her smirking.

"Um ok." She said looking around.

We followed the pathway in the woods for a little bit then stood behind a tree listening to what sounds like hushed voices.

"My reflection."

"Why?"

"Do you ever not really remember who you are? Like one day you just wake up and don't remember?" By this time I was in clear veiw of Adam and Alli. They were just sitting there looking into a small streme. I looked at Clare who looked just as confused as me.

"Not really, do you?" Adam asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah somtimes, so by looking at myself it I don't know helps me remeber. Ya know?" She asked looking back down.

"I guess, well I think." He said pushing her, she pushed him back then they were kissing. I decided to mess with them so I started walking toward them making sure to step on all the leaves and sticks in my way. One stick made a huge snapping sound. They jumped apart and Alli stood followed by Adam who took her hand.

"Oh it's just you." He said looking relieved to see it was only us.

"Yup." I said smirking.

"Hey." Clare said to Alli who had calmed down.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Adam asked looking at me curiously.

"Well I woke up and saw you and Alli were gone, so I woke Clare up and we came to find you."

"Oh." Adam said looking down.

"So what were you guys doing?" Clare asked Alli.

"Looking at my reflection in the water." Alli said walking back over to the small streme.

"That's weird." I said walking up next to her shortly followed by Clare and Adam.

"Just shut up and look." She said pointing down at the water. With that we all looked down into the streme. Not only did I see me I saw the full moon in the back ground a sky full of stars and trees on the edges. I looked over at Clares reflection and saw her looking at mine. I stuck my tounge out and they all started laughing.

"Ok Eli we get it this isn't your thing." Alli said giggling.

"So anyone wanna play a game." Adam asked looking at Alli.

"What game?" Clare asked looking at Adam.

"How about hide and seek?" I said looking at them all. They each grew evil smiles and said.

"YES!"

"But you have to be the seeker, count to 40. Bye!" He said running off in the other direction. I closed my eyes and started counting. I heard twigs snapping and lots off laughter.

"36...37...38...39...40! Ready or not I'm coming!" I shouted and started running. I heard giggles coming from on top of the cliff of the water hole after walking around for a while. I saw a little whip of auburn colored hair and ran to the top. I found Clare who was looking down at the water. Probably thinking I didn't see her.

"GOTCHA!" I shouted poking her sides.

"ELI!" She shreiked. "You shouldn't have scared me." She said laughing.

"But it's more fun." I said smirking. I stood up and helped her up when she was eye level with me she smiled and started walking the other way. I grabbed her arm, pulled her back, and kissed her.

"EW!" I heard. I looked down and saw Alli and Adam pretending to puke.

"Like you're any better!" I shouted down to them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"You're supposed to look for the other hiders not kiss the first one you find. You sir have complely forgotten the game from when we last played." Adam said 'matter-of-factly'.

"Maybe we should head back before anyone else wakes up." Clare whispered to me.

"Yeah." I said looking at her.

We walked down to Adam and Alli.

"We should all head back before they all wake up." I told them. They nodded and we all started heading back. Clare almost tripped about 3 times. I laughed and caught her everytime. When we got back we all went inside to our spots.

"Good night Alli, good night Adam." Clare whispered from her spot next to me.

"Good night Clare, good night Eli." They both responded.

"Good night Alli and Adam." I said wrapping my arms around Clare. "Good night Clare." I whispered only loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and whispered sleepily.

"Good night Eli." That was all I remembered before I woke up hours later with sun light coming through the small opening of our little 'home'. I noticed I was the only one still in there so I walked out and noticed everyone working some finding fire wood on the edge of the woods and some around a small fire. I went and sat next to Clare throwing my around her shoulder. I looked around and smiled at everyone but stopped when I saw K.C glaring at me.

A few hours later we were all doing different things. Clare and Alli went off in the woods probably for a girl talk. Adam, Drew, Sav, Riley, and Zane were all looking for food. K.C and I had to find fire wood, when all the sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see K.C graling at me.

"What's up." I asked.

"We need to talk." He practically growled at me. _Oh boy._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh what does K.C wanna talk about hmmmmmm.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R**


	13. Fighting and Games

**Hey people here is chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"We need to talk." He growled at me. _Oh boy._

"Um ok what's up?" I asked knowing exactly what this was about... Clare.

"You need to stay away from Clare." He told me looking me right in the eye with a very serious expression.

"K.C she's my girlfriend." I told him looking him in the eye. If looks could kill he'd be gone.

"But she was meant to be with me." _Oh hell no._

"K.C I overheard your little fight with Clare the other night she didn't seem interested." I told him smirking.

"That was none of your buisness Eli. But trust me I know Clare she will come to her sences." _He's so gonna get it._

"K.C she's with me and I'm planning on keeping it that way."

"Look emo boy-" That was all he said before my fist connected to his face. He looked up at me shocked and I noticed his nose was bleeding. He then stood up and tackled me throwing punch after punch. I flipped us over and threw a few punches. By this time Adam, Drew, Sav, Riley, and Zane were all back now shouting and pulling us off eachother. Before Sav pulled me back I threw one last punch causeing his lip to gush blood. He got up with Drew's help and ran into the woods.

"Dude." I turned to look at Adam who was fighting back a smile.

"Dude." I said back smirking.

"What the hell was that about?" Riley asked me grinning. I guess it was kinda funny. Until i turned around and saw Clare and Alli staring in shock.

"Oh hi Clare." I said to her, but she was focused on what Alli was whispering to her.

"Hey." She whispered, she looked pissed. Alli walked passed me and patted me on the back.

"Talk to her." She whispered. I turned around and looked at all the guys.

"Oh look over there we should go check it out." Adam said trying to be subtle.

"Yeah let's go." Sav said walking away. I turned back to Clare who just stood there. I took a step closer and she took a small step back.

"Why did you do that?" She asked looking me in the eyes.

"Do what?" I asked.

"That." She pointed at the sand where there was a few small drops of blood.

"He told me to stay away from you." I told her looking down.

"So you hit him?" She asked in disbelief.

"Wait, you're mad at me?" I asked shocked.

"I'm just saying violence is not that answer. You could just tell him he's crazy." She told me.

"I was just... UGH." I yelled completly confused. She rolled her eyes and started walking passed me to Alli and the boys. Before she walked by I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the woods. After a few minutes of her trying to break free she finally gave up. We finally made it to the water hole.

"Look I did it because some crazy part of me thought he was right and that you would come to your sences and leave me. I was worried and did the first thing that came to my mind." I told her looking her in the eyes.

"You really think I'd go back to him?" She asked looking into the water.

"Well yeah I just thought-" That was all I could say before she cut me off with a kiss. When she finally pulled away she looked me in the eyes and said.

"Eli I'm not stupid enough to go back to him. I would never." She said blushing. I stood up pulling her with me and kissed her on the cheek and we walked back hand in hand.

"Yay no more fighting." Alli said when we came into veiw.

"Well it's been a weird day anyway." Sav trailed off.

"Let's do somthing." Adam said obviously bored.

"Like?" Zane asked.

"Oh how about later tonight when it's dark we play hide and seek tag it'll be fun." Adam said.

"That sounds good. What about you guys?" Clare said looking at all of us.

"I will." Said Alli. Everyone else just smiled and nodded. The next few hours we hung out and when it was probably around 9:00 we all just sat around the camp fire waiting a few more hours for it to be dark enough.

"You know what I've realized since we've been here." Alli said out of the blue.

"What?" Clare asked.

"We all have kind of become like a family since coming here, think about it. We help eachother, play games, and fight like a family."

"Well actually we are family." Sav said throwing an arm around Alli and smiling.

"Way to ruin the moment." Alli said laughing.

"Do you think its dark enough?" Clare asked.

"Probably." Adam said standing up. "Not it!" Adam called out followed by me, Clare, Alli, Sav, K.C, Drew, and Riley. Which means Zane is it.

"Damn." Zane muttered.

"Count to 50." Sav said. "Go." He told Zane looking back to us all.

"GO!" Alli yelled causing everyone to start running around into the woods, except me and Clare. But only 'cause I grabbed Clare's hand and ran down the beach. We ran and hid behind some big rocks far down the beach where we havn't been before.

"Where are we?" Clare asked looking around.

"I don't know." I told her. We heard lots of screaming in the woods.

"I'm guessing Zane found Alli." Clare said giggling.

"Yeah." I said listening to the screams and crunching twigs and leaves. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming our way. I looked over the rock and saw Zane coming our way.

"Run." I whisper shouted to Clare and we were gone. After a few minutes I realized Clare wasn't behind me anymore. Zane found me though and we headed back laughing. I was expecting to see Clare back at camp, but she was no where to be found.

"Where's Clare." Alli asked.

"I'm not sure, she was behind me but before Zane found me I noticed she was gone." I said, everyone looked at eachother and stood up.

"Ok let's go find her." Sav said.

* * *

><p><strong>Where is Clare now shes always gone.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it? **

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R**


	14. Wild animals and making plans

**Hey guys i just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are awesome. Here is chapter 14.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Eli and I were running from Zane. I looked down for about 5 secounds and look back up to see Eli is gone. I keep running thinking I'll find him in a few minutes. I was wrong. How I found that out you may ask. I fell into a hole. It wasn't that big of a drop but it was enough to leave a few cuts and bruises. I looked around and saw I was in a sort of cave like place. I screamed for about 3 minutes but no one came and I couldn't hear anyone coming so I gave up. I sat in there for about 15 minutes before I heard my name.

"Clare!" The voice sounded like it belonged to Drew.

"Drew!" I called out. I waited a few secounds and heard leaves crunching from just above. I looked up and saw Drew,Eli,and Sav looking down into the hole at me.

"Clare!" Eli called down looking paniced.

"Hey guys." I said casually looking at each of their confused faces.

"How in hell did you get down there?" Sav asked looking around the hole.

"Well you see I was running from Zane in our game and I ended up down here." I told them like it was no big deal.

"Clare, are you ok?" Drew asked me.

"I'm ok a few cuts and bruises but I'm ok." I said. "Can you get me out of here it's scary down here?"

"Uh yeah it's not that big of a drop so we can probably climb down and get you or something." Sav said examining the hole.

"K." I said looking around the small hole to where it expands and goes deeper. "Guys it's like a cave down here." I said.

"Well we will check it out later let's get you out." Eli said still worried. A few minutes later Sav was down with me helping me climb out to where Drew and Eli pulled me up. As soon as I was standing I was in Eli's arms with his lips on mine.

"Ok a little help." Sav said from in the hole. Eli and Drew pulled him up and we all looked at eachother.

"Clare you have a cut on your cheek." Drew told me looking at my cheek.

"Oh ha yeah." I said cracking up. Soon the boys joined in too.

* * *

><p>K.C's POV<p>

**(20 minutes earlier.)**

"Ok let's go find her." Sav said standing up.

"Me,Eli and Sav will go look in the woods. K.C,Zane,Riley search around the shore and edges of the woods. Adam and Alli, stay here in case she comes back." Drew said standing. We all nodded in agreement and started searching for Clare. About 15 minutes into it we couldn't find her anywhere so we all sat on some rocks talking.

"So K.C you still like her." Zane said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"She's with Eli dude." Riley said looking me in the eyes completley serious.

"That can change." I said.

"Dude what about Jenna?" Zane asked.

"It's different, she's not here and shes not Clare." I told them. I was about to continue when I heard a loud scream.

"Sounds like Alli." Zane said standing up and running back. We all started running back.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV (Again)<p>

We were all laughing when we stopped after hearing a frantic scream.

"ALLI!" Sav yelled running in the direction they came from. We all started charging through the woods and came across our camp with Adam on the ground with some kind of wild hog on him. Alli shreiking at everyone. Sav and Eli all ran over pushing the hog off Adam and jumping on it while Drew ran and got the hatchet. By this time Zane,Riley,and K.C were all back staring in shock. Drew eventually killed the hog pulling the hatchet out. We all looked around in complete shock. I looked at Adam who had some cuts on his face and a big gash on his left arm.

"Well I guess we have dinner." Adam said eyeing the dead hog. I couldn't control my giggles and neither could Alli.

"What's so funny." Eli asked us as he and all the other boys eyed us confused.

"Well Adam was just attacked by a hog and he makes it out to be no big deal." I said after I calmed down.

"Right." K.C says a bit confused.

"Where were you Clare?" Alli asks once everyone is calmed down.

"In a hole I fell in and Sav got me out. But for now Adam come on." I told him holding my hand out. He took my hand and stood up looking at me curiously.

"Where."

"To clean up your arm." I told him like it was obvious.

I pulled him to the shelter and pulled out the firstaid kit. I cleaned his cut and wrapped it up. When I was done I looked at him and started cracking up. He joined in too and we couldn't control it. We walked back out to everyone who was sitting around a fire laughing and smiling while Sav was cooking up the hog.

"Wow we really are gonna eat it, I was kidding before." Adam said laughing.

"I know but hey it's edible." Sav said laughing.

I sat next to Eli and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Wait Clare did you say the hole was a cave?" Drew asked randomly.

"Yes I'm pretty sure it was small but at a point it expands and there's a path way." I told him thinking back to it.

"We should check it out sometime." Sav said. "But when it's lighter outside of course." He added smiling.

"Speaking of lighter outside, I'm going to bed, I'll see you when the sun is up." I told everyone yawning. They each replied with a nod or muttering _'ok'. _Except Eli who stood up and came with me. We laid down and he wrapped his arms around me and I felt a light kiss on my forehead before falling asleep. The last thing I remember is Eli whispering in my ear.

"Good night Blue Eyes."

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

It was the middle of the night when I was woken up by a harsh shaking. I opened my eyes to find K.C hovering over me.

"Dude what the hell?" I whisper shouted at him annoyed he woke me from my sleep.

"I have to talk to you dude." He told me pulling me up from my stop on the ground and dragging me outside.

"Ok what's up dude?" I asked.

"You still like Alli right?" He asked. Of course I do! But she has Adam.

"Yeah, why?" I asked a little worried of where this was heading.

"And I still like Clare so maybe we can make a plan or something and get them back from Eli and Adam."

"Dude Alli is with Adam who is my step-brother." I told him.

"So you're inlove you should get your girl and Adam is your _step-_brother so it's not a real big deal. Shouldn't you get to be happy?" He asked for some reason I kind of agreed with him.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Ok here's the plan." He told me his whole plan and I've got to say it was very convincing.

"I'm in." I told him smiling he smiled and yawned. We went back inside to sleep. Tomorrow the plan begins.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOO what was the plan?<strong>

**Like it? **

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R**


	15. Storms and ruined plans

**Ok first did anyone else see the new degrassi now or never promo... HOLY CRAP. I'm soo excited for the new season.**

* * *

><p>Sav's POV<p>

I was woken up when someone stepped on my hand in the middle of the night. When I got up I saw it was Drew and K.C. They started talking about Adam,Eli,Clare,and Alli and made a plan to get them back. What they didn't know I heard the whole thing. I wasn't gonna tell Eli or Adam. I had better people in mind. When I heard their footsteps coming back inside I laid down and pretended to be asleep. I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. I was the first up so I woke up everyone except K.C and Drew.

"Riley, Zane can I talk to you guy's for a minute?" I asked when Clare,Alli,Eli,and Adam were starting the fire.

"Sure." They both replied and followed me into the woods. Once we were deep into the woods I decided it was safe to tell them.

"Ok so last night I over heard K.C and Drew talking about a 'plan' to get Eli and Adam out of the way and I'm gonna put a stop to it, you in?" I asked them. They looked at eachother for about a minute then looked back at me and nodded.

"Ok so their plan was..." And I explained the whole plan to them and they thought of the perfect way to stop it. Simple we just walk up to them and confront them.

We walked back to the group and saw K.C and Eli staring eachother down, it looked like they were about to throw punches Adam had Alli and Clare held back just incase while Drew stood there ready to deal with Eli if they start somthing. Riley and Zane weren't gonna give it a shot instead they ran up to them and Zane grabbed K.C while Riley grabbed Eli and pulled them back before anyone was bleeding. Clare looked at them both and mouthed thank you. They both nodded and smiled. Riley then looked at Drew and K.C and nodded his head in the direction of the woods. _Our own plan was beginning._

* * *

><p>Zane's POV<p>

When Drew and K.C started following us into the woods Riley and I shared a knowing look and kept walking deeper into the woods. When we were far enough into the woods we decided to start talking to them.

"Ok look we know about your plan to get Alli and Clare back but you have to understand they are happy with Eli and Adam you have to let them go." I told them. They stared at me in shock.

"How'd you know?" Drew asked.

"'Cause Sav heard you talking last night and instead of telling Eli and Adam he told us." Riley said looking at them both very seriously.

"Well how are you gonna stop us?" K.C said getting mad. Drew had to put a hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down. Riley took a step forward and I had to grab his hand to keep him back. He pulled back and walked back to me and started to relax.

"We'll find away." I told them looking them dead in the eye, Drew seemed a little shaken up about this all. I could tell it was K.C's idea.

"We'll see about that." K.C said pushing past us and turning and looking at Drew waiting for him to follow. Drew got the message and followed. I turned and looked at Riley and shrugged. We turned around and started walking back to camp without K.C and Drew. When we saw everyone sitting and laughing Adams arm around Alli's shoulders and Eli's arm around Clare's waist with her head on his cheast. Sav looked up and saw us and gave us a 'look' we looked down and nodded in the direction of the shelter. He excused himself and came with us.

"Well we told them to back off and K.C asked how we were gonna stop them, we said we'd find a way, and he walked away pissed with Drew I don't know what to do." I told Sav looking down feeling sorry for everyone.

"Dude it's ok we can handle them and I'm sure Adam and Eli would believe Clare and Alli if anything happens." He told me reasurringly.

"Good, let's get out there so they don't suspect anything." Riley told us pointing at the exit.

"Sure." Sav said walking out Riley and I followed but before Riley and I were outside I grabbed his hand and we walked out hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

K.C and I walked further into the woods. I looked down and kept walking I ended up walking into something and falling to the ground. I looked up and noticed K.C stopped and was facing me looking angry.

"They know, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know dude." I told him rubbing the back of my neck and standing up.

"We could still try it." He said looking at me.

"It's risky." I told him.

"So we can give it a shot." He said excitedly.

"Fine." I said giving in. "It looks like rain let's head back to camp." I told him noticeing the dark clouds.

"Ok let's go." He said walking back I followed him never once taking my eyes off the sky.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

It feels like everyone is up to something and I don't know what. Just as I was about to ask Sav what is going on Riley spoke up.

"Clare are you ok, you look pale?" He asked I looked over at her and noticed she did look pale.

"Yeah it's nothing, it looks like its gonna rain though." She said looking at the sky. I looked up and it did, the clouds were dark and the tides were picking up.

"Let's get inside then." Sav said noticing them too.

"Ok." I said standing and taking Alli's hand in mine and leading her back with everyone else.

"I hope it's not a bad storm." Alli said looking a little nervous.

"Me too." I told her kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so here is chapter 15 hope you enjoyed I will probably upload another chapter tomorrow.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**


	16. The rain is over, lets play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi if I did Eli and Clare would not have broken up.**

**Anyway Here is chapter 16 enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Once K.C and Drew joined us back in the shelter we were all huddled up ready with our things incase it was a bad storm. I was sitting with Clare,Adam,and Alli while K.C and Drew were tlaking about something and Sav,Riley,and Zane were whispering constantly looking at us all. I feel like there is somthing that they aren't telling us but I'm not sure if I really want to know. We all jumped slightly when we heard thunder and wind almost knocking our shelter over. Zane looked at Riley as if telling him something no one else knew about.

"Ok guys maybe we should get out of here before it topples over on us." Sav said looking at us all for an answer.

"Well I know a place we could go." Zane said looking at everyone.

"Then let's move out." Adam said standing. Sav shook his head and stood up.

"Stay close and move fast." Riley told us all getting up. I stood up and grabbed Clare's hand pulling her up and toward the exit. Then we were gone. Bolting through the woods following Zane and Riley while we were pelted with rain. I turned to look at Clare who was soaked running through the woods. Zane took a sharp right turn where there was a small clearing in the trees. We kept running until we came to a small cave which Zane ran right into. Once we were all inside we stopped and caught our breath.

"Is this it?" Sav asked panting trying to catch his breath.

"Yup." Zane said nodding sitting down holding his stomach. I plopped down on the floor pulling Clare down next to me. We all caught our breath and Clare started laughing with Alli and Adam. We all stared at the 3 like they were crazy.

"What?" Sav asked looking at them all.

"This whole situation just humors us." Alli said catching her breath.

"Well looks like we will be staying here for a while." Riley said looking around.

"Ok well I'm gonna go look around." Clare said standing. I stood up and grabber her arm.

"Not without me." I told her she smiled and nodded and we started walking.

"So it's raining pretty bad out there." She said looking around.

"Yeah we might wanna change out of our wet clothes." I told her looking at both our soaked attire.

"Later I wanna look around." She said walking ahead. I caught up to her and we kept walking until we came in a small area where above there was a hole letting rain come in.

"Hey I think this is the cave I fell in yesterday!" She told me smiling.

"Well I guess we don't have to explore it anymore." I told her noticing the dead end. She smiled and turned around to started walking back down the path.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

Once Eli and Clare came back we all started talking and came to the conclusion that we would just stay in the cave for our new 'home' for the remainder of our stay here. I looked at Alli and pulled her closer to me. She smiled and rested her head on my sholder. When it stopped raining no one really noticed.

"Hey guys it's not raining anymore." Eli said pointing outside with his arm that wasn't around Clare. We all turned around and looked outside. Clare stood up and ran outside looking at everything. She pointed up at the sky.

"Guys! It's a rainbow!" She squealed looking up at the rainbow.

"Yeah maybe if we follow it we will find gold." Eli said smirking. Clare smacked his shoulder at his sarcastic comment.

"Maybe." I said laughing with Alli coming and standing next to me. We all looked at it for a few minutes.

"So what shall we do now?" Drew asked looking at everybody and stopping to stare at Alli. I felt my blood boil and Alli stood behind me shyly.

"A game maybe I don't know." Sav said glaring at Drew for the same reason I was. Alli surprised me when she poked me on the cheek and yelled.

"Tag you're it!" She yelled running away. After that everybody scattered running in all different directions. I followed the way Eli went. He was a lot faster than I thought but I kept running. I caught up to him after he slowed down when he was trying to run by trees. I tagged him and turned around.

"Gotcha!" I yelled bolting back down the path. I turned and noticed he had fallen behind so I took a sharp turn and tripped over somthing and heard a muffled scream. I looked up to see Alli and Clare hiding behind a bush Clare grabbed my arm and pulled me over with them.

"Wait, are you still it?" She asked nervously ready to run incase I said yes.

"No I got Eli." I told her trying to catch my breath. We heard bushes rustleing and feet pounding. All the sudden Eli jumped over the top of the bush without even seeing us and landing on Clare.

"Oh hello." Eli said looking into her eyes. I wanted to gag.

"Are you still it?" Alli asked.

"No I got Riley and he ran off after Sav." He told her never once looking away from Clare.

"Hide somones coming!" Clare whisper yelled. Sav jumped down next to us.

"Hey guys." He said looking at us all panting.

"Hey." I said. Soon after Riley and Zane came and told us Drew was it and ran after K.C. We all started talking and forgot we were playing the game until K.C ran by followed by Drew completely ignoring that we were there. Once they were out of sight we all started cracking up. I stopped laughing when I saw Riley,Zane,and Sav all having a silent conversation. Riley and Zane saying 'yes' and Sav saying 'no'.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sav asked like nothing was going on.

"You know what, theres somthing going on with you three and you won't tell us." I said.

"I've noticed that too." Eli said.

"Well..." And what I heard next shocked me...

* * *

><p><strong>So there was chapter 16 does anyone wanna guess what K.C and Drews Plan is?<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R**


	17. The truth comes out

**Ok so here is chapter 17 sorry i havnt updated in a few days it was the last week of school and i was busy. Well your about to find out the plan below!**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"Well I overheard Drew and K.C talking the other night about still liking Alli and Clare and they made a plan to get you two out of the way by kissing Alli and Clare and telling you two that it was them and breaking you up. Then Alli and Clare will have to go to them." Sav told us all. I was surprised.

"What!" Adam yellled looking at Sav.

"Zane and I tried talking to them but they wouldn't listen they are pretty set on this plan." Riley told us.

"Well that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Alli said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah do they think that, that would really work?" Clare asked laughing.

"Well if we didn't all know it might have." Sav told us looking at Adam and I.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Adam asked.

"Why don't we just lay low and not do anything we already know the plan so Alli and I can just stay away from them." Clare said trying to be the voice of reason.

"So we just let them go on trying to steal you away from us?" Adam said in disbelif.

"Well nothing is going to happen we aren't gonna go back to them." Alli said trying to reasure him.

"Been there done that." Clare said giggling then stopping when she looked at me. "Well what do you have to say Eli?" She asked.

"As long as I know there is no problem with you leaving me I'll do whatever." I told them all looking Adam waiting for his answer.

"Fine just stay away from them." Adam told Alli and Clare looking very serious.

"Will do." They both replied.

* * *

><p>K.C's POV<p>

After a while Drew and I stopped running and realized we hadn't seen the others in a while. We decided to start heading back to the others and see if we can find them.

"Come on man let's get back there." I told him turning around to walk back.

"Alright." He told me following me back. It only took a few minutes to find everyone talking behind a few bushes.

"Um hi." I said to them once we walked over to them. Adam and Eli glared at us, which made us glare at Sav,Riley,and Zane.

"Oh hey guys." Alli said bringing everyones attention from us. They all looked at her and Adam rolled his eyes. Eli stood up taking Clare's hand and pulling her up with him.

"See ya." Eli said pulling Clare away and down toward the beach. Soon everyone else was standing up and looking at eachother awkwardly.

"Well I gotta- See ya." Adam said pulling Alli in the same direction. Sav,Riley,and Zane all looked at eachother.

"Well bye." Sav said jogging in the opposite direction of the others followed by Riley and Zane. I turned to Drew and glared.

"I think Sav has a big mouth." I told him. He looked at me and looked down.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"We'll find somthing out." I told him sitting down where everyone else was before. He sat behind me and we started talking about new ideas, but couldn't think of any good ones. _Ugh._

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

Once we stopped on the beach Adam sat down and pulled me down with him across from Eli and Clare. We all sat there in awkward silence until Clare broke it.

"Well that was interesting." She said looking at me then Eli.

"Yeah." Eli said. I could so tell somthing was wrong with him he was so quiet and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Clare can I talk to you over there?" I asked her standing and holding out my hand toward her. She looked at Eli and back at me and nodded. She took my hane and we walked down by the water.

"Eli has barely made eye contact with you since he found out about their plan." I told her.

"I know he's acting weird but I can't do anything about it." I grabbed her shoulders and whispered.

"Well figure somthing out it's freaking me out." I told her. She smiled and nodded and we walked back and sat down.

"Eli can I talk to you?" She asked he looked up but still didn't make eye contact. He nodded and stood up following Clare down the beach.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I lead Eli back through the woods to_ 'our'_ little water hole to talk. Once we got there I turned to look at him and noticed he was tense and wouldn't make eye contact with me at all.

"Eli look at me." I told him looking into his eyes as he finally looked at me and I took his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked searching his eyes for any emotion.

"Nothing, why?" He asked avoiding my gaze _again._

"Eli you can barely look me in the eyes and your quieter then normal. What's wrong?" I asked again looking for the answer.

"It's just the whole K.C, Drew plan thing." He told me looking me in the eyes and tightening his grip on my hands.

"What about it?"

"Clare be honest would you ever go back to K.C?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun what is Clare gonna say?<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it? **

**R&R!**


	18. The answer is unclear

**Hey guys! I've been really busy lately and will be all week so I might not be able to update again this week but ill try.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"Clare be honest would you ever go back to K.C?" I asked tightening my grip on her delicate hands.

There we were in the middle of the woods her hands in mine standing in complete silence. _Silence. _Was it really a hard question to answer.

"Eli this is the dumbest question I-" She started before I interuppted her.

"Answer the question Clare." I said looking into her eyes for what felt like the longest time.

"Never Eli." She said smiling. For some reason I didn't believe her.

"Clare I wish I could believe you but I can't." I told her releasing my grip and walking away from her. I looked back at her. _Big mistake._ She was on the edge of tears, opening and closing her mouth. I turned back around and kept walking trying to figure out what I just did.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

**(10 minutes later.)**

"HE WHAT!" I yelled to Clare when she came back crying and pulled me away from Adam. She then explained the whole situation to me and I was beyong pissed.

"I think he broke up with me he just said he didn't believe me and walked away." She told me sniffling and whiping her eyes.

"So you said no you wouldn't go back to K.C and he didn't believe you?" I asked trying to make sure I was understanding this.

"Uh yeah I just said that." She said in a tone that implied _'duh'. _

"Just making sure." I told her smiling slightly.

"Alli what do I do?" She asked while more tears started to fall down.

"Clare thats the thing I'm not sure what you should do." I told her patting her on the back and giving her a side hug.

"Ugh I've got to do somthing." She whined breaking out of our hug and standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To think." She replied walking away without looking back. _Hmm._

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

**(Same time as Alli's POV.)**

"YOU WHAT!" I asked Eli shaking his shoulders. I can't believe him I'm gonna-

"I couldn't believe her Adam somthing just told me she would go back to K.C and she was lying." He said shrugging.

"Why, why in the world would she go back to somone who cheated on her with her best friend?" I asked trying to get him to realize Clare loves him.

"I don't know Adam." He said looking down.

"Well figure it out Eli. You know you love Clare and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you because she loves you too." I said punching him in the shoulder.

"I know Adam, I know." He said standing up and turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he started to make his way do the beach.

"To think." He told me walking away and never looking back.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I decided that I'd go think somewhere quiet on the island and figure out why he couldn't believe me. Eventually I came across a large mountain that requiered a lot of climbing. I began climbing to the top with a bunch of thoughts running around my head making me go crazy. Eventually I made it to the top of the mountain and sat down where I could see everything there was on the island. I closed my eyes and just let my thoughts take me. My thoughts of Eli began to drift toward home. I wonder if my mom and dad are trying to find me, if Darcy knows about me missing in Kenya. I then started to think about how I haven't thought of home much since we got here and realized I really miss everyone. I thought I would be fine with my friends, but it's times like these when I need my parents or Darcy to talk to about boy issues. Alli is really helpful don't get me wrong but I don't think she really gets it. My thoughts were cut short by somone clearing their throut and sitting next to me.

"Hey." He said smiling slightly.

"Hey Sav." I said smiling back but my smile quickly faded when I thought of Eli again.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked motioning to the mountain.

"How did you find me?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"I've been here before I like to come here and think." He said looking out over the island.

"Yeah that's why I'm here, to think." I told him looking at the clouds.

"Yeah I heard about you and Eli,well we all know. Alli found him before he walked off and gave him a piece or two of her mind." He told me chuckling. I laughed with him and slowly nodded.

"Look Clare you love Eli right?" He asked looking me in the eyes. I never thought of that. _Love._ I didn't know if I was in love with Eli.

"I'm not sure if it's love." I told him looking down.

"Well you really like him and not K.C right?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Then tell him that, even if he doesn't want to listen. Make him. I'm gonna go back to camp Clare. See ya later." He said standing and waving as he walked down the mountain. I layed down and looked at the clouds and thought about what I'd say to Eli next time I saw him.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throught from a few feet away. I looked up shocked. Looks like I'm gonna have to think of what to say sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOO whos with Clare. I think u all know.<strong>

**Alli and Adam basically said the same thing.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**


	19. Learn to trust me

**I'm sooo tiered but i thought id post a chapter for u guys just for the heck of it. So ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

After I talked to Adam I decided to go some place quiet to think, but before I could make it out of there I ran into a _very_ angry Alli.

"Elijah Goldsworthy what is wrong with you?" She yelled which got everyones attention. She probably didn't notice everyone was back on the beach from earlier.

"Nothing." I muttered looking down.

"Oh so you didn't just break up with Clare because you didn't believe the truth?" She asked like I was a complete idiot. Which I kinda agree with.

"I did but-" I started before she interuppted me.

"No buts you broke her heart Eli." She said glaring at me.

"I know, I know." I mumbled looking down.

"Go talk to her or somthing, if you can find her." She yelled again right in my ear.

"Find her?" I asked confused.

"She walked off a while ago and I haven't seen her since." She said walking by me over to Adam still pissed.

Then I was off to find Clare and make things right. After wondering for a while I saw Sav climbing up a mountain when I looked up at it I saw Clare sitting and staring off at the island. I started to climb and was able to hear some of the conversation.

"Look Clare you love Eli right?" I heard Sav ask, then I heard no responce for a few moments.

"I'm not sure if it's love." She said sounding confused. I have to admit it hurt.

"Well you really like him and not K.C right?"

"Of course." She practically shouted.

"Then tell him that. Even if he doesn't want to listen. Make him. I'm gonna go back to camp Clare. See ya later." He said walking away from her I hid the best I could in some rocks and small bushes. Once Sav walked by my hiding spot I decided to go talk to Clare. She seemed deep in thought but I decided now was the right time.

"Ahem." I said. She looked up shocked and looked back down.

"Hey." She mumbled quietly.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to her. "Look Clare I'm sorry I just-" I was cut off.

"Don't trust me." She finished for me.

"What? No. I-"

"No Eli you don't trust me. Tell me why would I go back to somone who cheated on me with my best friend?" She asked her voice raising slightly.

"I don't know I just didn't believe you when you said no." I said looking down. She stood up and I followed.

"Why can't you trust me Eli you probably should start considering we are stuck on an island." She said angrily.

"I know Clare and I do trust you it's just when you said no I felt something like, like you were lying and weren't sure yourself." I said.

"Well I am sure I'm never going back to him but until you can trust me maybe we should stay away from eachother." She said starting to walk away. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"Clare I do trust you more than anyone!" I shouted getting angry myself.

"NO ELI YOU DON'T!" She yelled angrier than I've ever seen her before. With that being said she walked away. Once I saw her go back into the woods. I screamed louder than I ever have before tugging on my hair. I layed down and looked at the sky after that thinking of ways to get her back. If that fight taught me anything it's this. I love Clare Edwards.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

When Clare came back she was madder than ever and looked like she had been crying recently. Alli stood up and ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't respond though. She just let her arms hang lifelessly by her sides and cried.

"What happened?" Alli asked.

"Nothing. Adam can I talk to you alone please?" Clare asked looking over at me. I looked at Alli who nodded her head and mouthed _'go'_. I stood up and walked over to Clare giving her a side hug and walking away down the beach. After walking for a bit down the beach we stopped and sat in the sand.

"Adam why can't Eli believe me?" She asked me sniffling.

"'Cause he's an idiot when it comes to girls." I said chuckling slightly.

"You can say that again." She said giggling.

"Ok. 'Cause he's an id-" I started but was cut of by a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Not really Adam." She said laughing. She eventually stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes dead serious. "Adam I talked to Sav just before Eli and he asked if I loved Eli and I said I didn't think so but then I realized that. I do love Eli. But he doesn't trust me. What am I supposed to do?" She asked sadly.

"I guess you'll have to talk to him again." I tried to tell her but she just shook her head.

"I can't I told him until he can trust me we should stay away from eachother." She said looking down.

"Well Clare you're just gonna have to suck it up and talk to him." I told her.

"Ugh love is so hard." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." I said standing and pulling her up with me. We smiled and started walking back down the beach to camp.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Little did Clare and Adam know was Eli was just a few feet away hiding in the entrence to the woods. Listening to the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me things will get... well you'll have to read and find out<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**


	20. So close

**Hey guys! Just to get it out of the way. Happy Independence Day!**

* * *

><p>K.C's POV<p>

Yes they broke up! It worked for me, just not the right plan but I enjoyed watching it. Now all I have to do is get Clare to trust me again and then. BAM! She loves me again. She and Adam walked back and hugged before he went to sit with Alli and she went into our little cave to get somthing. I walked in after her and noticed we were alone.

"Hey Clare." I said causing her to turn around and look for the voice talking behind her.

"Hi." She mumbled looking angry.

"Look I'm not here to try anything on you I just want to say I'm sorry and make sure you're ok." I told her sitting down. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"It's ok K.C and I'm ok." _Yes! She believed me too bad she didn't know it was all a lie._

"So where is he anyway?" I asked looking around for Eli.

"I'm not sure after we fought I havn't seen him anywhere." She told me.

"Well do you wanna talk about it?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Not right now I think I need some alone time to think." She said standing and giving me a small smile.

"That's ok but if you ever need to talk come find me." I said smiling and walking out to find Drew.

"Will do." Clare called after me.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I saw Clare walk into the cave and K.C right after I decided that when they were done with whatever they were doing I'd get Clare to spill. Once I saw K.C walk out with a smile on his face and start jogging off into the woods. Probably to find Drew I walked into talk to Clare.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey so what's up with K.C?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"We talked and he was acctually nice. He told me he was sorry and not making a move and asked if I was ok." She said smiling. Somthings off.

"I still think it's a plan." I told her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Alli I don't think that it's about that." She told me.

"Clare it worked you and Eli broke up and he's nice and not making moves on you?" I asked in a 'duh' kinda way.

"Fine Alli I'll keep my guard up." She told me standing up and walking out. I thought for a few minutes and decided I should tell Adam.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

After hearing Clare and Adam talking I decided I really really need to talk to Clare. After wandering around the woods thinking of what to say to her when I find her. After wandering for who knows how long it was dark. I was on my way back to camp when I saw Clare on the water cliff looking at the sky. I decided now we were alone so we could talk. I walked up and layed next to her. She looked over at me and looked back at the sky without saying a thing.

"Clare I-" I started but was interrupted by Clare.

"Eli I'm sorry." She said sitting up I followed.

"Me too." I told her smiling.

"Eli-" She started but now I cut her off.

"Clare I love you." I blurted. She smiled and instead of answering leaned over and kissed me. When she pulled away she smiled.

"I love you too Eli." She said smiling. I smirked and kissed her again. When I pulled away I stood up pulling her up with me. She looked at me curiously and when I looked over the edge and into the water she got and hint and took my hand.

"On 3?" She asked.

"3." I started.

"2." She continued.

"1." We both shouted jumping in. When we surfaced we laughed like crazy until I pulled her closer.

"Clare I want you to know I trust you more than anything." I told her.

"I know."

"Let's head back shall we I asked getting out of the water and pulling her out with me. She intertwined our fingers and we walked back hand in hand. Once we got back Alli shreiked causing everyone to turn and look at us.

"YES!" Adam shouted fist bumping the air. _Weirdo_.

"Good thing it's all worked out." Sav said high fiving me.

"Yes it's better than ever." I said sitting down pulling Clare down next to me.

* * *

><p>K.C's POV (Again)<p>

After telling Drew the good news we walked back to camp only to see the worst thing ever! Clare and Eli sitting next to eachother holding hands. CRAP!

"Sucks to be you." Drew whispered in my ear. He doesn't even know.

"So everythings cool?" Riley asked them.

"Yes." Clare said smiling.

"I'm tiered I'm going to bed." I said 'yawning'. I stood up and stretched walking into the cave and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sav's POV<p>

"Well that was weird." Adam said.

"Yeah but I am kinda tiered." Alli said standing up.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep." I said to everyone who nodded and stood walking into the cave.

"Good night." I said to no one in particular.

"Night." Alli,Clare,and Eli replied. That was all I remember before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the EClare reconection.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it? **

**R&R!**


	21. More rain

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p>Sav's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning and noticed I was the first one up. I looked around and noticed we were running low on food and firewood. So I decided when everyone's awake that I'll tell them and we will go hunting. I decided to start a fire to burn off the rest of the wood we have when Adam walked out still half asleep. He stretched out, rubbed his eyes and sat down.

"Morning." He said staring at the ground.

"Morning. Hey when everyone else is up we need to look for food and firewood." I told him. He yawned and nodded looking back into the cave where Riley and Clare walked out laughing.

"Hey guys." Clare said smiling while sitting down next to Adam.

"Hey." I said to Clare while Riley nodded in my direction. A few minutes later mostly everyone was outside except Eli.

"Clare do you want to wake him up?" Alli asked her giggling.

"Sure." Clare said standing up. We all sat in silence for a few minutes waiting to see what happened.

"OW!" We heard Eli hiss while we heard Clare laughing. Clare walked out smiling and shaking her head. Eli came out behind her rubbing his red cheek smirking.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Well Clare thought it would be fun to wake me up by smacking me in the face." Eli said glaring playfully at Clare.

"Hey I called your name like 10 times and you never woke up so I smacked you. Not my fault you sleep like a log." She said giggling.

"Yeah yeah." He chuckled.

"Hey guys we are running low on food and we are out of wood. We should go searching today." I told them all and got nods from everyone.

"When should we go?" Alli asked.

"Whenever." I said.

"Wanna go now to get it out of the way?" Zane asked.

"Sure." Clare and Alli replied while everyone else just shrugged or nodded.

"Clare,Alli,and I will go find firewood, and the rest of you go fishing." I told them.

"What do we fish with?" K.C asked.

"Hmmm." I thought for a few minutes then remembered what my cousin taught me once when we were camping. "Alli go get 2 safty pins or somthing like that from your suit case I know you have one." I told her. She nodded and headed inside. "Ok I need 4 shoelaces guys." I said. Zane walked back inside and came out with 2 shoelaces. I looked down and noticed he was in sandles. Eli went inside and brought out a pair of black converse and took the laces off. I noticed he was wearing a pair just like them at the moment. I smirked and grabbed the laces. I tied 2 together and took one of the pins from Alli and hooked it through the lace. I then tied the lace to one of the spears and did the same to the other.

"There 2 fishing poles." I said while everyone looked at me in shock.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Alli asked.

"Remember our camping trip a few years ago?"

"Oh yeah." She said remembering.

"Here." I said giving one pole to Riley and the other to Eli. "Be careful guys it looks like it might rain again." I told them turning back to Clare and Alli.

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing down the path. Clare and Alli led the way talking about Adam and Eli and how Clare and Eli have reunited. I zoned out for a bit and just picked up wood. I stopped walking after I felt a rain drop hit me on the cheek. I looked up and more drops fell. I looked at Alli and Clare who looked up and back at me.

"What should we do?" Alli asked considering we walked pretty far from camp and the others were probably still down on the beach.

"Wait it out?" I suggested. They each nodded and we sat in a small circle of bushes and branches.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

After leaving camp we had to dig through the sand looking from bait. We ended up finding a few worms and putting them on the end of the safty pins. We fished for a bit and caught 6 big fish. I stopped when I felt rain on my arm. I looked at everyone who also stopped and looked at eachother when it started pouring.

"What should we do?" Adam asked. We were kinda far from camp so we decided to just take shelter around here and wait it out.

"So hows it goin'?" Adam asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Good." Zane chuckled.

"Perfect." K.C mumbled. _This is gonna be fun. _I thought.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

So here we are huddled under some bushes and trees waiting for the storm to end.

"So what do you think everyone else is doing?" Clare asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Probably doing the same as us." Sav told her.

"I'm bored." I said cutting in.

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know talk about somthing?" I suggested. They each nodded and we waited for somone to speak.

"So how do you like it here?" Sav asked caustiously.

"I don't." I told them.

"I kinda like it." Clare said I stared at her like she was crazy. "It's quiet and warm and beautiful and you can see the stars at night." She said.

"Does that mean if you could you'd stay here?" I asked.

"Proably." She shrugged.

"I kinda like it too. I mean I miss my family but I'm with my friends and we are surviving alright other than some stupid love triangles here and there." Sav said smiling. Maybe they had a small point.

* * *

><p>Zane's POV<p>

This was so boring no one was talking and I can understand that I mean Eli and Adam are stuck with the guys who tried to steal their girlfriends, but for the love of God can somone say somthing.

"I'm very bored." Adam spoke. Thank you!

"Me too." Riley and Eli said at the same time. They looked at eachother and laughed.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Adam asked.

"Probably the same as us talking about random stuff." I said. He just nodded. _Oh this is gonna be fun. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there is chapter 21.<strong>


	22. New memories

**Hey guys hope everyone had a nice 4th of July! I do not nor will I ever own Degrassi. Without furthur ado.!.!**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

It had been raining for about 45 minutes now and Alli,Sav,and I were just huddled sitting in a small circle trying to stay dry.

"So when do you think it will stop raining?" Alli asked shivering.

"I'm not sure, soon I hope." Sav told her.

"Alli you are gonna be sick when we get back." I told her. She was shaking like crazy and her teeth were chattering a lot.

"Well we should go try to find a warmer place." Sav suggested looking at Alli and I.

"Sure." I said looking at Alli.

"Why not?" She said standing. We all stood and Sav led the way. We walked for about 5 minutes before we were by the mountain under some rocks like a cave but not quite.

"At least we are out of the rain." Alli said rubbing her arms to create friction. _Ugh when will it end?_

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

It was really awkward being stuck in a small space with Eli and Adam here. Adam kept looking around trying to avoid everyones eyes. Eli and K.C kept glaring at eachother. I don't think either one of them has blinked for like 10 minutes now.

"So." Zane said trying to break their eye contact. It worked. They both looked around and noticed everyone watching them.

"What do you say we all head back we have fish we should be fine." Riley said standing.

"Sure." Was the responce most of us gave except K.C and I who just nodded. We got up and started walking back. When we did make it back the others were nowhere in sight.

"Where do you think they are?" Adam asked.

"I don't know probably still stuck out there. Should we go look for them?" Eli asked.

"Nah they should be fine, they have Sav." Zane told them going into the cave.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I am not feeling well. About 20 minutes after the rain started I felt like I was about to puke and now I feel light headed.

"We should start going back." Clare said.

"No it's still raining pretty bad." Sav said. The next thing I know I'm falling backward.

"Sav!" Clare screamed he looked over and caught me before I hit the ground. The last thing I remember was Clare yelling at Sav.

"We have to go now!" I was out.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

We were all sitting when we heard somthing outside. Eli and I went outside to check what it was. We heard talking and I'm guessing running. Which means Clare,Alli,and Sav were back, but once they came into veiw I was not happy. There was Sav carrying Alli who was passed out.

"Alli!" I yelled running over to them. "Clare what happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure she just passed out." She told me looking worried. I looked at Eli who looked confused.

"Let's get inside." Sav said walking passed me. Once we were inside everyone was staring and worried.

"What happened?" Drew asked very concerned.

"We don't know she was shaking from being cold and then she passed out." Sav told us. He laid her down and put his Degrassi sweatshirt on her as a blanket. Clare put the back of her hand to Alli's forehead.

"I think she's sick." Clare told us.

"I could have told you that." Drew mumbled. Clare rolled her eyes and looked back at Alli.

"Well we are gonna need to keep her warm. Is the wood to wet to burn?" Clare asked. Sav looked at the wood they had collected.

"Probably not, we can try." He told her. "Drew,K.C wanna give me a hand?" He asked them.

"Sure." They both responded. The 3 of them walked out of the cave to figure out how to do it.

"She's waking up!" Clare squealed. I turned and looked down at Alli and noticed she was squinting her eyes and mumbling somthing under her breath. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone confused.

"Um why is everyone staring at me?" She whispered to Clare.

"You passed out." Clare told her. She looked confused but then realization hit and her eyes widened and her mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Maybe a half hour." Clare said. Alli coughed and looked like she was about to puke.

"I'm gonna be sick." She told us. We all backed up except for Clare who took Alli's hand and helped her outside.

"It'll be ok." Clare said holding Alli's hair back just in case. I walked over and rubbed her back as she started to puke.

"Yeah Alli you're sick." I told her.

"Ya think?" She smiled. Once she was done I helped her back inside where she layed down and started shaking violently. Clare looked through Alli's bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and long sleve shirt.

"Out." Clare said to all the boys. We all left the room and Clare handed her the clothes and came outside while Alli changed.

"Ok!" She called from inside. We walked back in and Clare told us we could go and she'd take care of Alli. Riley and Zane left but Eli and I stayed.

"Alli you're burning up." Clare told her.

"Yeah I know Clare you don't have to take care of me." She told her.

"But Alli you're my best-" Clare started before Alli finished for her.

"Freind. I know but you don't have to." She told her.

"Clare you and Eli can go I'll take care of her." I told them. Alli smiled, Clare looked at Eli who shrugged, she then looked back at Alli who smiled and nodded.

"Ok." She said standing and taking Eli's hand. "Hey when did it stop raining?" Clare asked Eli.

"I didn't know it did." He told her.

"Oh. Oh well see ya." Clare said walking outside with the others.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I'm glad Alli is ok 'cause I don't know what I'd do to help her. Obviously I'm not good with that kinda stuff.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked Clare.

"Surprise me." She smiled. I led the way to the big mountain where Clare and I had our big fight. Sure the memories here weren't great but it was still a nice view from the top. We climbed to the top in silence.

"Why here?" Clare asked confused. She was probably thinking about the fight like I was.

"It's a nice view." I told her taking her hand and sitting down on a rock with her next to me.

"Yeah it is." She said looking over all the trees at the sky. It was sun set so the sky was orange and pink.

"Clare do you want to get saved?" I asked 'cause for some reason I didn't.

"Not really, I'm away from the fighting and drama, but I do miss my family." She said looking down at her free hand.

"Me too, but something about this place makes me want to stay." She smiled and looked at me. I smirked and caught her off guard by kissing her. She smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and smiled.

"Hey lets watch the sun set." She said pointing at it. We sat in silence watching it and I thought of something that made me smirk. _This place has some new memories now._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was chapter 22 I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it? **

**R&R!**


	23. AN

**Ok hi I'm so sorry but I'm going to be taking a little break from this story because I don't really know where I'm going with it. I will try my best to figure it out, but right now im just not feeling it. But Cheack out my new story Best Friend's its about Eli,Clare,Jake,Adam,Alli,Bianca,and Drew and they are all best friends it starts in middle school. **

**Love KitKat.**


	24. Dreams

**Hey guys, I'm Back! I've been working on this chapter for a few days trying to figure things out and I don't think this chapter will be that good, but I'm gonna try. I'm not going to be able to update on any of my storys as much as I did this summer because school started like today. Anyway. BTW LOVED THE FINALE LAST NIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazingness that is Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

Once Eli and Clare left, Adam stayed with me and instantly made me feel better. We talked for a few minutes about what happened to me, then somehow we fell into conversation about back home.

"Adam,Alli fire's started." We heard Sav call from outside. We stood up and walked outside to join everyone else around the fire.

"How are you feeling?" Zane asked as Riley put his arm around him.

"Better." I said shrugging, and leaning my head on Adam. We soon all started cracking jokes and telling random stories when we heard a snapping noise which caused me to jump almost directly in Adam's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and started laughing when he saw it was only Eli and Clare.

"Where were you guys?" Adam asked as Eli and Clare sat down next to him.

"Clare made us watch the sunset." Eli said sarcastically. Clare lightly slapped him on the shoulder and he hugged her from the side.

"No, I suggested it and you agreed." She said laughing. He shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Eli said standing up and stretching, then grabbing Clare's arm pulling her up as well. She stood up while yawning and followed him inside.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I wasn't very tired so once we went inside and lied down, I just stared at the area around us.

"Good night." Eli whispered kissing my cheek.

"Night." I whispered kissing him on the lips, as I was pulling away he pulled me back in and soon we were making out when we heard somone clear their throat.

"Ahem." We broke apart to see Sav and Riley standing above us, chuckling silently.

"Hey guys." I said awkwardly burying my face in Eli's chest.

"Calm down Clare." Sav said as he layed down in his area. Soon everyone was inside the cave and getting ready to go to bed.

"Night." I called out, waiting for any responce at all. I mostly got little groans or 'Mhms'.

"Night." Adam said. I yawned closing my eyes and snuggling into Eli.

_Clare's Dream._

_I was walking down the beach with Eli by my side, holding my hand, pulling me closer to him. Until we stopped walking and our lips were only an inch a part when there was a loud booming sound. _

_"Was that a horn?" Eli whisper asked._

_"I think." I told him turning around and looking back out toward the water. In the distance I saw a large boat sailing across the water, right by the island. I started waving my arms around and yelling, but stopped when I realized I didn't want to be saved. _

_"Why'd you stop?" Eli asked as the boat just sailed right by._

_"I don't wanna go home." I told him hugging him._

"Clare?" I heard Eli say shaking me lightly. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I stared at him. "Are you ok? You were mumbling in your sleep." He said standing and taking my hand leading me out to where the fire was.

"Just a random dream." I said leaning into him. We sat in silence for a few minutes before we were inturrupted by a female voice.

"You guys are up too?" Alli asked pulling Adam out of the cave along with her.

"Yeah couldn't sleep." I shrugged.

"Me either." She said as they sat next to us.

"Then let's go for a walk." I said grabbing Eli and Adam's hand's pulling them up with me. Before they were fully standing up Adam grabbed Alli's hand pulling her along. I then started leading them to the mountain so they could see the view. Eli was by my side his hand in mine with Alli and Adam close behind us.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked for like the 15th time.

"Shush." I said as we reached the bottom of the moutain and started walking along the path. Once we got to the top Alli and Adam were both stareing intently out at the water,tree's,sand, anything you could see.

"Woah." They both said in unison. I had seen it a lot but I never noticed how beautiful it was at night with the moon light reflecting off the water.

"I know." I said sitting down on the ground with Eli to my right and Alli to my left with Adam to her left. Adam started throwing rocks off the side for a few minutes before Alli stopped him.

"Let's carve our name's into that tree." She said pointing at a large Oak tree behind us. We all nodded and walked over to the tree. Adam first carved in his name along with Drew's, before handing the rock to Eli who wrote Riley,Zane, and then his own name. He then gave the rock to Alli who wrote Sav, K.C, and her's before finally handing it to me. I wrote my name along with the words 'Were Here' at the end. We all laughed and went back to where we were sitting moments before.

"We should go back." Eli said standing and stretching while heading down the path. I stood and caught up to him walking my his side with my hands clinging to his arm as we walked through the woods. Alli and Adam ended up pretty far behind so we stopped and waited for them but somehow ended up kissing against some rocks. Eli had me pinned to the tree, while his lips attacked mine. He licked my bottom lip and I gave his tongue access. Our tongues wrestled for a few minutes before he dominated. We were then interrupted by some fake gagging noises.

"Ahem." Adam said once he was done fake gagging.

"Oh hi." I giggled. Eli rolled his eyes at them.

"Could you not make out in front of us?" Alli asked walking past us.

"Well we were waiting for you and got bored. What were we supposed to do?" Eli asked sarcastically. We all laughed and walked in silence until we got back. We all whispered our goodnights before going in and resuming our sleeping positions from earlier. Eli wrapped his arms securely around me and burried his head in my curls. I giggled at him and managed to flip myself over to face him before snuggling into his chest. I could feel his heartbeat from under his shirt as I was trying to sleep. Right before I was asleep I leaned up and pecked his lips before turning back over and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I won't be updateing as often on this one as I am with other storys but definetly once a week. I promise. It's not much, but I was kinda having writers block for this chapter. Until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


End file.
